One Hundred Moments
by xx.aesthetic
Summary: SasuSaku; 100 themes; 100 unrelated one-shots, drabbles, etc. / #022—Sakura suggests a striptease. Virtue be d*mned. / #024—She wants to save him from himself. / #026—Even though she had a fiance waiting at home, she would once again leave with Sasuke.
1. Love

Authoress' Note: A challenge I took up. 'nuff said.

Nope, in fact, that's not enough said. I kind of omitted the introduction chapter because I have no ideas. That's why I took on the challenge. Because I have no ideas. Yeah. No enough said.

Disclaimer: This challenge does not belong to me—it belongs to **Nokas-Kokas**. Sadly, I took it without permission. I hope I won't be sued. In addition, Naruto does not belong to me. Just cause… I don't own it. Kishimoto-sama… XOXO! Hugs and kisses to you!

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 001: Love

"This is _wrong_, Sasuke! This is kidnapping! You bastard! You can't do this to me! Are you even listening at all?! Ne, Sasuke!" The girl yelled his name once again angrily. If only she could move her arms freely…

…she would have certainly beaten him to a bloody pulp.

"What do you _want_, Sakura?" the male asked, vexation lingering in his voice due to her tediousness. She never seemed to shut up…

"Untie me you sick bastard!" she finally screamed at the top of her lungs. "_Now_! I'll do anything if you just let me go!"

"No you won't," he determined.

"Yes I will!"

"Then say it."

"No!"

"See?" he rolled his eyes.

Uchiha Sasuke was a twisted soul.

What type of _freak _kidnaps a woman in broad daylight?!

When Sakura had caught sight of Sasuke in the hospital during her break, she was surprised. Before she could even mutter a word of ignorance at his unexpected arrival, he _snatched_ her. Literally. He swung the petite woman over his shoulder and ran with her. When they were not even a few feet away from the hospital, he grew agitated with her loud objections. Without a second thought, he pressed into her neck, and she was out cold.

And when she woke up, she was in a dim, gloomy room.

Tied up by her (ex-) love.

Her emerald eyes studied the room resentfully, while her lips pursed in discontent. With any luck, Sasuke would catch the drift that she did not intend to become his sex doll.

She glared at the male who had caused her misfortune. The way he sat in the corner of the room upset her—he was just staring…just staring. _Jackass, _she thought,_ My face won't be changing anytime soon!_

Sakura wriggled her wrists again; apparently, an hour or so of struggling hadn't loosened the binds much. Which was terrible for her, because with hands tied to the bedposts, and ankles tied to the other end, escape was impossible.

The brooding man sat forward in the wooden chair. Narrowing his cool black eyes, he began to speak. "Sakura…"

She rolled her eyes, irritated that he still had the audacity to speak to her.

"Sakura…" he said again, waiting for her response. She graced him with none. "If you just say it, I'd let you go."

"No!" she hissed. "Why are you so hung up on it?! Say it to yourself!"

"I can't," he said in response, slipping into a slight pondering. "I already know what I perceive of myself, so I won't feel anything." He paused. "Lie to me."

"I won't lie," she spat disdainfully. "What good would it do to have me say 'I love you'?"

Sasuke shut his eyes, seeming to freeze for a slight second. He opened them once more, though they held a severe grimness. "I want to know how it feels."

_Love? _She thought, frowning slightly. _Why does love mean so much to him? _She sighed. "What for?"

"I don't know. Fifteen years is a long time…"

_Fifteen years. His clan was massacred fifteen years ago. That was probably the last time he thinks he had love… but I've always… _Sakura gritted her teeth. Did her love for him for him mean _nothing_ in his eyes?

"Oh, I get it: your brother's dead so now you want my love? Well screw you! I tried to give it to you years ago and what did you do?! You shitted on it _and_ me! You don't deserve it!"

"I know." he sighed afterwards. It was impossible. Did he actually expect Sakura to love him after all this time? "Never mind," he finally said, before standing from his seat.

_What he hell is this? _Her eyes trailed down to his pocket, where he was fishing for something. "N-ne, Sasuke-kun… what are you doing?" He extracted what she recognized as a pocketknife. "Sasuke!"

In a panic, she pulled he bound wrists in an attempt to free them. "Sasuke! Stay away from me with that knife! I swear to god—!"

His eyes were stone-cold as he approached her. "This is useless…" Finally reaching the side of the bad, he leaned over her body, and extended his arm.

Sakura was scared out of her mind at the thought of piercing flesh. As a result, she yelled hysterically, "Sasuke!" Then closed her eyes tightly.

"Shut up," she heard him say casually. Surprisingly, she was not sliced into pieces, and she revealed her eyes, which were welling with tears. He did not intend to harm her—he had just severed the ropes. "Go."

She blinked the tears back. "What?"

Sasuke flipped the pocketknife to a close before tossing it to the side carelessly. He then sat on the bed, sullenly. "I said get out. You want to go? Then leave. Get out of my sight."

The woman almost shuddered at his tone. Aware of his current attitude, she made certain to proceed with caution, because an upset Sasuke was an unpredictable Sasuke. With that thought in mind, she carefully went from lying in the bed to sitting beside him.

She stole a glance at him, and actually _did _shudder at the look in his eyes. It was murderously cryptic. He was staring at nothing again, and it meant that he was deep in his _broodings_. Sakura hated when he thought to himself for an extended period, because she never had a clue what it was about.

She never had a clue what he was feeling.

"Stop it," his voice broke her from _her_ broodings. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" She asked, disappointed that he refused to look her in the eye.

"Like you understand what I'm going through, or like you can console me. You can't, Sakura. You haven't a clue what it's been like for me. So worry about yourself, and only yourself," he scoffed.

"What was the point of all this, Sasuke-kun? What was the point of kidnapping me?" She questioned, her expression pained. "What did you need that you thought I could give you?" She paused, "Why do you want to know how it feels to be loved again?"

His jaw tightened. He did not _know_ why. It was an incessant annoyance in the back of his mind, one that would not let him rest. He did not know why he wanted to be loved, he just wanted to be.

Needed to be.

It was hopeless for Sakura to imagine how it would have been to see the bodies of her entire family and to stare into the cold eyes of the man who killed them like lambs to the slaughter. She had no idea what it would have been like…

A bittersweet smile tugged at her lips. Slowly, as to not startle the male, the roseate woman wrapped her arms around his midsection, and rested her head on his shoulder when he tensed.

"When your mother was still alive—" she squeezed him when he tensed further. "—it was that feeling you got when she smiled, when your father complimented you, or when you found yourself ecstatic for no reason at all. You were happy just being around your family. Even when they passed—" Sakura held him tighter. "They still loved you. _I_ still did. You've always been loved, Sasuke. There hasn't been a moment when you weren't."

She nuzzled his neck affectionately, smiling when his hair tickled her face. "So, Sasuke-kun, how does it feel to be loved?"

He relaxed. "…good."

* * *

Authoress' Note: Leave me alone. I know there are some mistakes. I'm a stupid person so no matter how many times I look it over, I'll end up bypassing the mistakes… Oh, well. Review.


	2. Light — Yin

Authoress' Note: This is supposed to be a Yin/Yang type of thing, but I screwed it up… somehow. You see, Yin stands for darkness, negativity, and femininity. And in contrast, Yang stands for light, positively, and masculinity. But, of course, I don't intend for Sakura to be in any way negative or dark! She's light! And Sasuke is dark!

Well, anyways, I've decided to go against the rules. In this chapter, as well as the next, I will switch it around. Sakura (femininity, of course) will be Yin. However, it will represent positively and light. Sasuke will be Yang, which represents (due to me changing it up) darkness and negativity. Got it? If I confused you, then sorry. But I cannot be any clearer. Read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

****

One Hundred Moments

Chapter 002: Light: Yin

Sakura is light.

She represents purity.

She is graceful, selfless, rugged, forgiving.

She is **purity** in the flesh. Daintiness. She never purposely harms; if she does, she is ordered to: a mission. She has not one spiteful bone in her body. As comes with purity, comes innocent, naïve crushes; simply blissful.

She is **graceful**. Even when severing head or slitting throats. Like a butterfly in flight, she proceeds smoothly, her movements perfectly in sync. Those that are dazzled by her beauty are killed silently; unexpectedly. Bittersweet.

She is **selfless**. She will never think of herself before another. She is the first to offer help: necessary or unnecessary. Before thinking of what would be beneficial for her, she thinks of other people. That's why before Sasuke left, she offered to go with him. To _assist_ him. That day, selflessness helped neither one of them.

Sakura is not shy when it come to sharing a few drinks with the guys, or getting dirty from wrestling. She is a pleasantly tough and **rugged** woman. She is fond of having ramen with Naruto and his (doesn't-know-it-but-is) timid girlfriend, or arm wrestling with Kiba. She wins every time.

She is **forgiving—**she realizes it when Sasuke returns. She promised to break all ties when he left, as to not get hurt for a second time. However, as she stares into impassive onyx orbs, love overtakes her, she defies herself, and wonders how her resolve shatters. Her emerald eyes tear up, and in almost an instant, she wraps him in a spin-crushing embrace. She does not care whether or not he wants it or not—the moment is for her, and he is forgiven.

Because she loves him.

She is _Yin_.

However, where there is _Yin_, Yang exists.

* * *

Authoress' Note: Forgive me, I'm not good with this type of prose, but I thought I'd give it a try. Was it really as bad as I think it was? Anyway, if you do think it's bad, then don't review. Don't worry though, I'll still update without reviews.

Chapter three out very soon.


	3. Dark — Yang

Authoress' Note: Wow, your reviews are much better than I expected! Thanks!. ;) Haha. I feel all giddy and stuff. Anyway, here is Yang! Yay for Yang! Time for the special random thanks section!:

**Nokas-Kokas** for allowing me to use her self-made challenge. It's so awesome!  
**Narutohenatalove** for reviewing. The sequel… hmm…  
**SharinganBlossom** for reviewing. Poetic? Thanks a bunch!  
**LadyLathenia** for reviewing. I am continuing! Just for you!  
G'hasha for reviewing. Yes! One-hundred stories is my goal!  
j for reviewing. I don't think my writing style is _too_ awesome. -blushes-

You all are wuvveeed!! 3

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? Nope, I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does though. I think.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 003: Dark: Yang

Sasuke is darkness.

He represents all corrupt souls.

He is graceless, selfish, vengeful, hateful.

He is **darkness** in the flesh. The blood than runs through his vains— it fuels him: for death. He is darkness, so much so, that his heart is perceived as a deep shade of black. _'He cannot feel,' _some believe, _'He cannot feel.' _And he can't, because all feelings were numbed years ago. Lifeless, he is. A human without emotion.

He is **graceless**, and does not care, as comes with a lifeless person. The word 'manners' is non-existent in his dictionary. He does not mind shoving someone roughly, and not muttering at least a word to show that he has acknowledged the action. He does acknowledge it though; he revels the anger created by him.

Human lives are disposable, he comes to realize, because he is **selfish**.They are toys that are useful when played with. However, when they are broken, they become utterly useless; burdens. Hindrances. They need to be disposed of, and he doesn't mind doing so. He cares for them not, as they are tools for the assistance. _His_ assistance. It's always for him. And when his pink haired teammate courts him, he does not give her the time of day, because he needs time for himself. There is no time for her. No place.

Sasuke's infamous trait is **vengeance**. He lives for it. When his clan is slaughtered, and he witnesses their bodies strewn about mercilessly, there is a coldness coursing through his vains; a chill running up his spine; a hotness stirring uncomfortably in his stomach— he recognizes it as **hate**. He _hates _the person he should _love: _the last of his clan. It kills him inside: thinking that he won't have a home to go to, and that he will no longer be supported. Slowly, that incessant confusion and loneliness turns to hate, and he learns to despise the last of his clan. He promises to flaunt his brother's head as a trophy.

After long years of training under a snake sannin and seeking his brother, he returns: his brother's head in tow. Surprisingly, the first persons he sees is the same girl he had been ignoring for years. However, there is something new that attracts him— a vigor. Before he has time to question it though, her arms are wrapped around his abdomen and she is sobbing her heart out. He smirks, and allows her the embrace.

Because he loves her, and she deserves that much.

He is Yang, the exact opposite of _Yin_.

The two are meant to be to together, because they contradict one another beautifully.

* * *

Authoress' Note: No, it is not literal when I saw Sasuke has his brother's head in tow. He just kills him. Once again, I don't like doing non-dialogue stories like this, but I felt that I needed to. Anyway, review, if you want to.


	4. Seeking Solace

Authoress' Note: Updation (is that really even a word? O.o) already huh? Well, anyway, this is (of course) another chapter of the story. I hope… I hope you enjoy it! Haha. But, I do digress. I should do another thanks section but… I'm to lazy. Sorry. Don't hate me. But, I appreciated your reviews anyway. So be happy!

Notes: koishii means "darling"

Warning: Implications of heaven. If you're not a Christian or if you are a strong believer than you may want to skip this chapter. I dunno, maybe all people don't believe in heaven or something. Whatev.

Warning two: Sasuke may be interpreted as OOC because he's yelling, but he is emotional sometimes. So remember that. And Sakura may be OOC too... Beware of the OOC because ther is some!

P.S. Kids are stupid. They believe anything they hear. Especially six-year-olds… so, yeah, they're stupid. (No offense, of course.) Oh, and I know flashbacks are annoying, so skip them if you want, though you probably shouldn't…

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama… you have bragging rights. I only own this story, and this story is _lame_. Haha.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 004: Seeking Solace

"_Okaa-san…" the small girl's voice was high-pitched and cheerful, and it echoed in the kitchen. She stood on the tips of her toes, and still, much to the child's dissatisfaction, hardly the tip of her forehead made it over the counter. A slight scowl made its way to her face, as she could hardly see the items her mother were chopping for dinner. "Okaa-san…" she said again, this time a bit agitated._

_The small girl stared up at her mother, who was standing to her side, waiting for the older woman to acknowledge her presence. When she glanced down at her, she smiled. And Sakura blushed. She had admired always admired her mother's smile since… well, yesterday__—__she was only six. She was beautiful when she smiled, or frowned. Basically, when she did __**anything**__. _

_Her mother, whose bright pink hair was in a messy ponytail, brushed hair out of her face. Her glassy blue eyes studied her daughter, and she laughed when the girl attempted to pull herself over the counter._

_Sakura pouted, not finding the situation humorous. "Okaa-san, it's not funny!" she objected embarrassedly, blushing further. "One day I'll be taller! Or… I'll be strong enough to pull myself up! Then let's see who laughs!"_

"_Hai, we'll see," her mother suppressed a laugh. Setting the knife in her hand aside, she lifted the featherlike child, before sitting her atop the counter. "That any better, __koishi?"_

"_Hai, Okaa-san," Sakura cheered. _

"_What is it that you wanted to tell me?"_

"_Oh!" She replied, slipping into a slight pondering. Her tiny hand tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Oh! Yeah! Now I remember." her grin was epiphanic. "Okaa-san, I was talking to Hikaru-chan today, and she was really sad. I asked her what was wrong, and why she was crying, and she told me her Kaa-san wasn't coming back. She said she was gone. What does that mean?"_

_Her mother's face grew grim at her words. The woman stumbled on her words, trying to find the correct ones. "Sakura-chan, you know that people can't exist forever, right?" She nodded slowly. "Well, she… it was her time to go, koishii, understand? One day, we'll all have to go."_

"_Where will we go Okaa-san? Why won't we come back?" Sakura frowned. "It sounds bad…"_

_The older of the two smiled. "Well, we'll go to somewhere really wonderful, with beautiful people dressed all in elegant white, and there'll be loads and loads of cookies!"_

"_Cookies?!" She squealed. She could just picture it: an oatmeal cookie euphoria. "Ooo. Sounds yummy! But then… why would Hikaru-chan be sad? Doesn't she want her Kaa-san to have cookies? Was she sad that she couldn't get any herself?"_

_She sighed, and lowered her voice. "When you go to that place, you have to leave your family and friends. But… it'll eventually get better. You'll eventually get happier, as long as you're surrounded by good friends and family, who feel the same as you."_

"_Oh, so let's go then Okaa-san!" Sakura hopped off the counter eagerly. The small girl grasped a large plastic jar in her hands, one that had been resting beside her. "Let's go! We have to share our cookies so Hikaru-chan will feel better! And, hey, maybe you could be her Okaa-san too, so she'll be happy, like me!"_

_She smiled bitter sweetly__—__even at the age of six, Sakura already had other's well-beings in mind. "Hai, Sakura-chan__—__we'll do that."_

"_Oh, and Okaa-san?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_We'll go together, okay?" Sakura asked. "We'll go to cookie land together, so don't you dare leave me!" She puffed her cheeks. "Or I'll be really mad!"_

"_Okay, I won't." She smiled. "I won't."_

* * *

Sakura could only wonder why she was having such distant memories of her mother now. _Years _had passed since then, and it was a mystery to her as to why she still remembered. Perhaps she was truly as bright a child as her mother had cooed.

She chuckled softly.

Childhood certainly was a time for blissful ignorance. Death was not in her vocabulary, and no one expected it to be, so when she referred to heaven as 'cookie land,' her mother could do nothing other than laugh.

Things seemed perfect back then…

Smiling wistfully, she leaned her body against the chilly window, watching drops of rain coat it. She listened intently on the calming sound, and was almost driven to fall asleep. Right there on the windowsill.

_Ah, Okaa-san… you didn't really want to tell me what it meant back then, did you? You thought it'd hurt me…_

That's why she loved her. Because she would always seek to protect her from getting hurt. Her mother was always someone to give her consolation, and it felt wonderful to have someone to run back to when the going got tough. It felt wonderful to be _secure_.

Suddenly, the black cell phone that had been resting on the windowsill beside him vibrated. Her heart raced at the sound of it, thought she couldn't place why. The sound of it vibrating lingering with the sound of raindrops—it was somehow foreboding. She reached for it slowly; hesitantly.

Finally, with an uneasy feeling in her stomach, she grabbed the phone, and held it to her ear. She took a shaky breath. "M-moshi moshi?"

"_Sakura? Are you alright? It's Tsunade," _the person on the other end informed.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. What is it? Is something the matter?" She asked, directing her eyes out of the window blurred by raindrops. There was a silence after her question. "Ts-Tsunade-shishou…" her voice cracked.

"_Sakura…" _There was another pause, and the sound of a throat clearing, _"Sakura, I wanted to meet you in person, but the weather doesn't seem to agree much._" A slight, nervous chuckle._ "I now that you were aware of your mother's medical state, right?"_

She noted the past tense. "H-hai."

"_We had informed you that we couldn't operate on her__—__you couldn't either__—__because of her age, and her body was weak, and fragile."_

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou, I recall."

A sigh. _"This morning, her systems began to fail__—__they had began to shut down." _Her breathed hitched in her throat. _"A few minutes ago…" _Sakura's blood ran cold. _"I'm sorry, Sakura…_

…_we lost her."_

* * *

Sasuke hated the rain.

It was dank everywhere he turned, and it pissed him off. He despised carrying an umbrella to shield him from the rain, (Tch, shield. Only the weak required shields, and he was _not_ weak. So he was left to decide between what he hated most: rain and weakness. He wasn't weak, he assured himself, so an umbrella was no big deal.) and the fact that no matter how much he endeavored, his toes would always end up soaked.

No matter how much he hated it, _though_, he was forced to go out into it. The male had opened his refrigerator, and was surprised to find his desired fruit. So, sadly, he had sullenly made his was to a nearby market to purchase the fruits.

His arm went to his face, shielding it from an oncoming wind. _Stupid… _he thought miserably. When the wind had calmed slightly, and the rain began to fall at a slower pace, he lowered his arm. _What the hell…_

Far off in the distance, his eyes processed a dull pink in the middle of the road. The only person he knew with pink… _Sakura…_ What was most odd was that he didn't feel the same aura he usually did when around her. It was darker, and reminded him much of… himself.

Taking steps toward her, he was now only a meter away. The male examined her with mild interest. She was on her knees, her knees smeared with mud. Her hair was soaked—a sign that she had been in the rain for quite a while.

He stared her straight in the eye, though she didn't acknowledge him in the slightest. He watched in minor bewilderment as she slowly raised a shiny object to her throat. It was dangerously close, he noted, and terribly sharp…

"Sakura…" he growled angrily. She did not reply, as if she had not heard him, which only caused him to flare further. "Dammit Sakura, just what the hell do you're think you're doing?!" She still paid him no mind, and the kunai made contact with her flesh. Sasuke was given no time to think, so he dropped all items in his arms—umbrella and the like—and quickly drew a knife of his own. He launched it at her, and with it removed the kunai from her knife with a loud clang.

Time seemed to stop as he simply stared, allowing himself to be soaked. The sound of raindrops was painfully obvious, and it did nothing but enhance the stillness.

"Why, Sakura?" he asked from her side, glaring daggers at the woman who remained unmoving on her knees. Sasuke balled his fists, gnarling his teeth dangerously. "Why?!"

Something flared inside of the man. Something odd… a sudden trigger of sorts. Standing there, it was almost impossible for him to imagine that Sakura (strong, determined, steadfast Sakura) was willing to take her own life. What had been her purpose in life, (training under Tsunade, attempting to keep him in the village) what was her purpose if she was just going to quit it all?!

Sakura gasped reluctantly at his voice. His voice was a knife that pierced through her heart and broke her resolve; she was sure she would have been dead by now. But at that moment, death began to scare her again. "I… I wasn't expecting you to find me, that's why…" she explained. He voice was so low that it nearly mingled with the sound of raindrops hitting the dirt.

"You would have been dead if I didn't find you?! Is that what you're telling me, Sakura?!" The frown on his face deepened considerably. "What reason could you possibly have to end your life?"

"You don't know anything about it!" She screamed suddenly, her tears cascading down her cheeks and with the rain. "You… you don't know what happened! You don't know… you don't know anything…" her voice died down, and with it, her sobs became apparent. "L-leave me a-alone…"

After all that he had been through, never once had he even considered… Anger welling up inside him, he could no longer converse with her. Impassively, he gave her a firm strike to the back of her neck. He grabbed her unconscious body before she could fall, and slung her over his shoulder.

* * *

"_I don't think that you're going to get much from your liking this boy. Normally, I would approve, but…" the woman paused, her voice surprisingly serious. "Sakura-chan, I don't like the thought of you two together."_

"_Kaa-san, stop it," he twelve year old said lightheartedly in response to her mother's worry. She sat across from her mother at the dining table. "Sasuke-kun and I aren't together yet…" she blushed at the possibility. "And nothing bad can come of it."_

"_But you only want this boy because Ino-chan does, ne? If I'm correct, you want to come out on top, right? Do you hold any true feelings for him?"_

"_Hai!" Sakura yelled defensively, standing from her seat. "I do, actually! How could you accuse me of something like that?! My feelings for him are strong! If anything, Ino's the one that doesn't really like him!"_

_The older woman sighed at her loud reaction. "Do you know what happened to him? To his clan?"_

"_Well, no," she replied crestfallenly, slumping back down into her chair. "I've never seen his family around the academy, but when we get married, I'm sure they'll love the though of us together. Well, they'll certainly be more enthusiastic than __**you**__, mother," she said bitterly._

"_A few years ago his entire clan was massacred by his very own brother. Sasuke is the last living Uchiha, if you classify his bother as a traitor." She explained, watching as her daughter's face ell further. "You'll never meet his family, Blossom; they're all dead."_

"_Oh, I didn't know that," was her soft reply. "But… I'm sure I can make him feel better… I can…" What could she do? He already had no one. "I can be his friend, and console him."_

"_The time for consolation is over, Sakura-chan," he mother replied softly. "After what has happened to him, he may never be able to love again__—__and that, I understand. You're feelings most likely won't be reciprocated."_

"_Stop it!" Sakura screamed, standing from her seat. "Kaa-san," Sakura began, knitting her brows. "You're supposed to be supportive. You're supposed to seek my happiness, not try to ruin it," she left her mother soon after that, attempting to block out the information she had heard._

"_**I'm sorry, Sakura… we lost her."**_

* * *

"I know!" Sakura shot forward, trying in vain to stop the tears from flowing. She wiped her face with the back of her palms, angry at the fact the she shed tears. _Dreams are stupid things,_ she thought sorrowfully, sobbing quietly, _They only remind you of what already hurts… I know she's gone…_

The woman glanced up with blurry vision when a heavy cloth was flung into her lap. She glanced at the source of the items, and a frown made it's way to her face, despite the fact that she continued to cry. "If it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now, Sasuke," she informed, ignoring the dull ache in the back of her neck. _Bastard…_

"I know, thank me later," he replied sardonically. He stood in the doorway, folding his arms over his chest and watching her coldly. "Put on the clothes before you catch a cold."

"Screw the cloths!" She threw them away from her bare body. (The fact that she was soaked and freezing was the last thing on her mind.) "I don't _want _to be alive anymore, Sasuke! I really don't! I want… I wanted to die!" she cried, her voice breaking significantly.

"And now?" He asked evenly. The man crossed the room, taking a seat not far from the bed. "Do you still wish to die, Sakura?"

"I did! But now I don't know anymore…" she said quietly, turning away from him. "I don't know."

"What exactly is the reason you almost committed suicide?" The brooding male tried his best to stay calm, but on the inside, he was boiling.

"My mother died _Sasuke_. That's the reason, if you must know. My mother is… dead," she stated bitterly. She glared at him, and loathed his nonchalant reaction. "I always thought that I would die at my mother's side…"

"Dying in the middle of the street is _not_ at her side," Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tch, _weakling_."

Sakura's eyes watered once again at his harsh words. "My _mother_ is _dead_! She's gone, and you call me a weakling for mourning?! I thought at least _you_ would understand!" She screamed, sounding more disappointed than angered.

The tears cascaded her cheeks once more. She stood from the bed she was lying on to stomp angrily toward the door. His face, his presence, his words, it all caused her to flare.

Sasuke stood as well, and followed behind her. As she opened the door, in one fluid motion, his arm was over her shoulder and the door was once again closed.

"If I let you go, you'll most likely kill yourself," he boomed critically from behind her. Sasuke lowered his mouth to her ear, causing her damp hair to tickle his face. "'Mourning,' you said? How the hell can a dead person mourn?"

She bowed her head in sadness. He surely wouldn't have been able to mourn if she was dead, but perhaps it was better that way. For her, it was.

"You are a weakling, Sakura. I don't give a damn how much it sets you off. You're trying to run away from the pain, instead of simply enduring it. You're not strong Sakura; you are weak."

It was true, and the truthfulness hurt her; severely. "And that makes you strong?" she growled in a reprimanding tone. "Because you sought revenge—_are_ still seeking revenge—_that_ makes you strong? You didn't mourn because you had something to hinder it: your dream of killing Itachi."

He grabbed her arm roughly, turning her body and slamming her back against the door. "Killing him is not a dream," he hissed, "Dreams are pointless, childish imaginary things that never come true, and by god Itachi _will_ die."

"Sasuke, let me go," she ordered suddenly. She didn't wish to hear about him and his revenge again; she had spent enough time crying from him. It was time to worry about herself. "I don't want to look at you anymore," she said softly, turning away from him.

His eyes traveled downward until they stopped at her neck, and examined the wound there. It was a short, shallow wound on her neck, but he knew it would have been much worse had he not come when he did.

Sasuke's fingers found the cut she had inflicted upon herself, before pressing into it slightly. She hissed in pain as the injury opened once more, and the blood trickled down he neck and onto her collarbone.

Stoically, he took a few steps back. He took his fingers and smeared the blood on her cheek, before smirking bitterly. "You know the sad part about it? I'm disappointed in you. I've never expected much from the likes of you, but…" He sighed, chuckling under his breath. "I was hoping that you proved me wrong—you truly _are_ a useless person."

Sakura knitted her brows, and the tears were present again. Sasuke's words _hurt_ more than life itself. She was grieving her mother's death, and now to hear his words… Why had he saved her? Why had he stopped her if she was going to be told she was useless in the end? Why not leave her to die if her life held no value?

Without giving herself much time to think, she stumbled forward into his arms. Sakura desperately needed to be held, even if it was by the person she should have been antagonizing. She clutched his shirt tightly in her hand, so much that she began losing feeling in her hand.

"Sasuke it _hurts_. She's gone, Sasuke. My mother is _gone_. The one person I confided in, the one person that consoled me, the one person I cried to: she's gone. My solace is gone, so what do I do? Who do I confide in? Who will be me source of comfort? I'm alone now… I don't want to be alone. It's scary to imagine a life like that… a life by myself…It terrifies me to death."

"Of course it's like that, Sakura. If I managed to live through that, then you can as well: death is not the answer," he said lightly, as to not distress her further. His arms wrapped around her thin frame. "But unlike me, you're not alone, stupid."

A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, though she was still sobbing into his chest. It was bittersweet, really: Sasuke being the one comforting her.

He was always the one that needed comfort, sympathy: who would have thought that in the end, the roles would switch, and Sasuke would end up being the one to save her?

Sasuke remained unmoving, and allowed her to sob her heart out. She deserved this, at least.

* * *

_Someday soon Okaa-san, I'll meet you, but for now, my place is here._

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress' Note: Okay, so that was like majorly suckish. And corny, haha.

Anyways, about Sakura's suicide. When someone like your mother dies, it can have a hard affect on you. I don't know how it is, because I'm very lucky to still have my mother, and I love her to death. I know that it would hurt, and I can't imagine life with out her. So… yeah. Sorry about depressing you.

-.-

I'll tell you this though: I don't like it when Sakura kills herself because Sasuke cheats on her. I know you love him… but death? Tie him up, rape him, and show him who's the Uchiha matriarch! Yes, Sakura, you! Don't go off dying!

Oh, sorry.

P.S. Review this and the next chapter! I just updated in like less then two minutes!


	5. Break Away

Authoress Note: Odd as it is, this chapter was actually written before chapter four. I dunno why, perhaps I was drunk when I began typing it… whatever. (Note: Before you report me, heck no I wasn't drunk! I'm thirteen. Perhaps I was on a sugar high though…)

Secrets From The Authoress: Truth is, I'm always about two chapters ahead when I post current chapters. Why? Because I want to squeeze out as many reviews as I can get.

You: D:  
Me: XD  
You: D:  
Me: c:',  
You: O': I hate you.  
Me: :P Love you too!  
You: -.-

Fun with emoticons! XD

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, but those emoticons…

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 005: Break Away

From the time Sakura was a child, she had always had a crush on her brooding, cryptic teammate. It may have been the dark and mysterious aura that surrounded him that had caught her eye, or his handsome, discreetly seductive face. Truth be told, she could never pick out a solid reason for her infatuation.

Sure, it was partially because of her rivalry with Ino that she continued to pursue him, (She refused to lose out, even if their friendship was being shattered over an overly attractive male.) but as time went on, that 'silly little crush' (as her mother had defined it) had evolved into something more.

For instance, when he rejected yet another date that she had offered they go on, it actually began to _hurt, _as in a deep ache within her chest. When he ignored her, she began to believe that going mute was the best answer (Her voice would not be missed by him anyway, she decided, so it wouldn't matter.). And when he just 'happened' to save her, she made certain not to read too much into it, because that was what shinobi did: they protected those loyal to their village.

That was it.

She assumed that he didn't really care for her at all—he had been doing what he thought he was supposed to; what he thought was right.

And so the fateful day came—the day that Sasuke decided to give it all up: Sakura, those who he considered friends, Konohagakure; everything. If he stayed, he thought during that time, then he would have been staying for them, not for himself. He had a goal to accomplish, and they would only hinder him, so he had to let them go.

Sakura's heart had been ripped out of her chest: the person she had given her heart to, the one she loved, was walking away from her, perhaps permanently. How would she live on, knowing that her love (a love she thought held so much meaning, so much hope) meant less than dirt to the person she was giving it to?

An empty 'thank you' was not enough.

Looking back on it now… had Sasuke ever comforted her? Had he ever caused a smile to appear on her face? Had he ever been a source of happiness?

No, he hadn't, she thought bitterly.

Frustration, anguishing heartbreaks, sorrow, tears: that was all he was good for providing.

She soon decided to break away from it all.

The frustration.

The anguishing heart breaks.

The sorrow.

The tears.

She would break away from it all, just as he had.

And for once, she smiled.

_Because sometimes, breaking away was the best answer._

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress Note: That was sad for me to write. -.- Seriously it was, but this is how I think Sakura and Sasuke would break away. Sasuke would break away from Konoha and his friends. (I was going to say family too, but they're all… -.- (goes emo)) And Sakura would break away from her love for him, because really: the only happiness he'd ever given her was her squealing over his handsomeness, and technically he hadn't given her that, he was born that way.

-sighs-

Truth be told, I shed a tear when I actually watched the episode that went in depth about the massacre of his clan. And when he left Sakura on a bench… I cried. D':

Please review.

P.S. I lurve Authoress' Notes and emoticons!

Me: XD  
You: ):  
Me: c:',  
You: Screw you.  
Me: -.- Just review already...


	6. Innocence

Authoress' Note: I didn't get any reviews for the last two chapters, but that's fine, because I knew that they weren't my greatest anyway. Whatever.

Warning: A bit cliché. Short.

Disclaimer: No.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 006: Innocence

She was _so_ doing it on purpose.

No one ate like that. (Really, _no one_.) Well, at least not anyone like her, who looked incredible in a red halter bikini top and a pair of _his_ shorts. (Which just so happened to look much better on her than him, especially the way they hung loosely off her hips, revealing the red waistline of her bikini bottom.)

"I'm _not_ doing it on purpose, Sasuke-kun." And she could read minds too. Great. "It's not my fault that you're so sexually frustrated that you're jealous of a freakin' popsicle." She absentmindedly ran her free arm in the cool pool water, while licking the fingers of her other hand which tasted of oranges.

His jaw tightened at her (accurate) accusation. "Fuck you, Sakura," he snapped without a second thought.

Remaining silent, she ran her tongue alongside the frozen treat. Her eyelids lowered, she looked at him through think lashes. "Now wouldn't you like to?" she asked smoothly, raising an innocent (like hell) eyebrow.

Cursing underneath his breath at traitorous body parts, he balled his fists to fight the urge, his eye twitching involuntarily as a result. (She was _soooo_ doing it on purpose… The bitch.)

"Damn," she suddenly cursed, catching his attention. Her attention, however, was on the single drop sliding down her glistening chest. She looked back up at Sasuke's tense form. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, do me a favor."

His first instinct was to scream, 'Go to hell,' or 'Get the fuck out of my house,' because his body seemed to betray him much more when she was around than not. Scoffing, he was about to tell her off when—"What is it?"—his mouth betrayed him as well.

Smiling seductively, she said, "Lick me."

And then he jumped her.

Innocent: Like. Freakin'. Hell.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress' Note: That was odd. And yes, they fell back into the pool and lived happily ever after.


	7. Drive

Authoress' Note: I'm cutting down the length of the chapters. They will generally be shorter, because I can't slave over a chapter if I don't get at least one review. Point is, the chapters will herein be shorter.

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 007: Drive

__

They have her.

And the thought won't leave his mind. It repeats itself over and over, and it only angers him further. Something inside of him is set on fire. His eyes are a dangerous red, and he is gripping the katana so tightly that he extracts his own blood, but he doesn't ease the grasp.

Because if he had known, such people wouldn't have gotten there hands on her. If he hadn't of turned his back for that split second—

It was his fault.

He still isn't strong enough.

And he clenches his teeth to the point that his teeth feel like they are cracking, let's out an animalistic growl, and leaps forward, despite being covered in his own blood.

Because despite his condition, he has the drive to know that he wants her back, and whoever dare lay a hand on her

_will_ die.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *


	8. Breathe Again

Authoress' Note: You guys rock. Seriously. You all rock out loud. If you've reviewed, alerted, favorited, or just read at all, you rock. Really. You all, freakin', _rock_.

Warning: The clichéness of it is killing me so much. I'm trying to do all the prompt-ey thingys in order, but I already skipped one. I don't want to skip, so I do the best I can. Bare with me, kay?

P. S. **Sashia Uchiha**, I _soooo_ want to dedicate something to you. But, just not this, because whatever it is, it will rock hard. Just like you. :)

Disclaimer: Yeah, as if.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 008: Breathe Again

She _can't_ breathe.

Physically, she's fine. Her lungs are fine, and she has sustained no injuries, but inside, she's dying. Her fiancé isn't supposed to be battered and bloodied and lying lifeless before her.

Without him, she has no point. It had always been about getting strong enough to bring him back, and to be good enough to become his wife, and she was so close… but fate seemed to have other plans in mind.

Hands aching, and all hope lost, she bows her head and closes her eyes tightly. Though despite her best efforts, silent tears fall. She rests her hands flat on the bloody man's chest, examining his calm face, but never once questioning why there isn't a drop of blood on it.

"Haruno-san," the hand that goes on her shoulder provides little comfort. "You did your best. I'm…" Her teammate takes a sympathetic breath. "I'm sorry…"

"I still…" She squeezes her eyelids together, but the tears still fall. "I still wasn't good enough…" The broken girl stands suddenly, and while wiping her eyes, and while smearing blood that doesn't belong to her on her face, she decides that she _just can't take it anymore_.

As she turns away, the other woman's voice stops her.

"W-wait, Haruno-san."

Nothing she tells her could make it any better, Sakura concludes, but turns around anyway. Her teammate is crouching in front of the dead man's head, so the roseate woman is unable to see.

She stands, turns in Sakura's direction, and a small smile graces her face. "He's still alive, Haruno-san."

Her eyes widen, and she is by his side in the blink of an eye. "Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

It seems like an eternity as Sakura watches for a positive reaction, but finally, his eyes open, and black eyes watch a blue sky. A sky that he can still see, because he is _alive_.

Without a second though, she squeezes him tight in her arms, exuberentat the fact that he is still _alive_.

She's conscious of the hand that comes to rest weakly on her back, and the tears intensify.

Because of him, because he is still able to be with her, Sakura can breathe again.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress' Note: That was weird. Don't ask. My head was fogged, and despite all the encouraging reviews I get, I think I can do better.


	9. Memory

Authoress' Note: Not available at the moment. Try again at a later time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

_The past is a ghost  
The future a dream  
All we ever have  
Is now

* * *

_

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 009: Memory

Sakura sat down on the floor at the foot of her bed, examining a small, laminated picture. It was Sasuke, who, at the time, seemed no older than seven. The small boy was scowling, with his fists balled at the side. What Sakura found most priceless was the faint blush on his cheeks.

"What did I tell you about going through my things?" Before she could answer, the picture was forcefully taken from her hands. The culprit sat beside her, glaring daggers.

"_Calm down_," she hissed, leaning over his body, and taking the picture in her own possession once again. "You looked camera shy, and you were _so_ cute back then, " she smiled widely at the past image.

"Were?" he asked under his breath.

The roseate woman giggled, before resting her head on his shoulder. "Fine, Sasuke-kun, you _are_ cute."

He scoffed at her comment. "Men aren't cute. _Puppies_ are cute, Sakura. Don't get the two of us mixed up."

"You thought puppies were cute back then?" she asked, raising her eyebrows hopefully.

"No." He promptly turned his head away.

"Fine, Sasuke-kun, I won't dawdle on past details for long." Her smile slowly fell, until her face looked unperturbed, as if in a dream-like state. "After all," she paused, taking time to examine the solitaire on her left hand. "We have to live for now."

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress' Note:

Super cheesy. But, for once, I kinda like it, but Innocence is still my favorite.


	10. Smile

Authoress' Note: There is too much angst in this collection. (-.-) Well, that's too bad, 'cause this is angst too. Get over it mate. :0 buuuurrrrnnnnn.

P. S. **kyo12591**, you rock. Yeah, you rock _hard_. You reviewed about every chapter of this story and a couple of my others. Thanks a lot. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 010: Smile

__

Dedication: kyo12591

"Sasuke, why don't you ever go home?"

She already knew why, but it was hard to believe. She heard him voice what made her heart break all over again.

"I don't have a home anymore, and neither do you."

Sakura was on the verge of tears as she kicked her leg in the water, watching her reflection rippled. Biting her lip, she forced a small smile. "He was always so nice, how could he have—"

"Don't talk about him," the small boy ordered sternly from beside her, "Stop crying. We can't change anything."

"How can you say that, Sasuke?!" She screamed suddenly at his nonchalant attitude. "Your parents are gone too! Don't you miss them at all?! It's your brother—!" Her eyes widened when he yelled for her to remain silent.

It was his brother's fault. Such a cold-hearted person, he didn't deserve such a title as 'brother.' A real brother would never slay his own parents, and recruit others to slay the rest a the village. Their families, their _everythings_.

All Sasuke can smell is ash, and the only thing he can hear are the smoldering remains that he used to call home.

He clenched his teeth, all the while wondering why he didn't just take him too. What was a boy like him supposed to do with only one companion in the world, one of which needed protecting herself?

His eyelids lowered when she threw herself in his arms, crying that she missed everyone _so much_.

_That_ was why he would kill his last living relative.

"My Okaa-san always told me to look forward to something better," he muttered under his breath, repressing his own tears. "They would've wanted us to smile, Sakura." He held onto her tightly. "Smile."

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress' Note: That was sick. How dare I make Itachi recruit goons and then kill of the entire village except the two of them? I'm just evil like that. Oh, and why didn't he kill Sasuke and Sakura? Let's just say that they were hiding and call it a night. (Don't question it, I'm the author.

P. S. La duh it couldn't really happen. But this is fanfiction.


	11. Stars

Authoress' Note: Server is busy. Refresh the page, or try again at a later time.

Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim Naruto.

* * *

****

One Hundred Moments

Chapter 011: Stars

Sakura couldn't sleep.

It was because of the fact that this was not her usual resting place, she was sure. The sleeping bag she lay on was terribly overused from her previous missions, and had grown deflated and uncomfortable as a result. To her, it would have been better to sleep on the twiggy, dirty forest floor.

She groaned sullenly, before sitting up lethargically. She lifted heavy eyelids, taking in what was the still forest. All around her, there were tall trees, so dense that nothing could be seen behind them. She knew thee were animals lingering in the trees, for there was an occasional rustling, and the sound of owls.

She sighed— normally, this would have been a peaceful situation, one that could put her to sleep in an instant. But…

…she just _wasn't_ feeling it.

She rubbed her bare arms, as they had began to grow slightly numb. It was cool where they were (too cool for comfort), and the breeze that blew almost silently added to the chill. The fire had also almost burned out completely, so it served to be useless.

Absentmindedly, she glanced around the temporary camp, observing her teammates in their slumber. Over to her left was… _Nara Shikamaru_, she remembered. The man with absolutely zero drive. It was a wonder as to why Tsunade had sent him with them (_And as team leader, _she noted enviously) but _apparently_, his intelligence quotient surpassed two hundred. Sakura had yet to see it.

Then, she glanced at Sasuke, who tying with his back to her. Sasuke had come a long way, she thought to herself. Somehow, someway, the man—(no, the _boy_, the _teenager, _she suddenly remembered. He was only seventeen, but he fooled her a lot of the time) had managed to escape Orochimaru's clutches. She was happy to see him around the village again, and certainly happy that he hadn't changed very much.

She also knew that Sasuke had been apprehensive to go on this mission in the first place. A D-Ranked delivery mission… He hated wasted time, and she knew he felt like he was doing just that.

Smiling softly to herself, she slipped out of her sleeping bag silently, crawling over to his sleeping form. Hopefully, he was a deep sleeper. That way, she could steal a few minutes of observing him. Only a few minutes, she reassured herself.

When his deep voice reached her ears, her stomach did flips. She blushed, thought she hadn't done anything as of yet. The medic paused— perhaps it was only the wind. She waited for any further noise.

"Sakura," he spoke again. The girl sighed dejectedly, and continued to crawl to the side of his head.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun," she apologized, sitting in the dirt at his side. Sakura eyed the back of his head, seeing that he wasn't going to make eye contact anytime soon. "I didn't know you were awake."

"What you doing?" He asked, but didn't seem to actually be awaiting an answer. Sasuke sat up, stretching his tight muscles. With a turn of his head, his eyes meet her. "This is a mission, Sakura. It's no time to be fawning over me while I sleep."

"I…" _I wasn't_. She wanted to say, but couldn't, because she knew it was a lie. It wasn't everyday that she had a chance to be in his sleeping presence, so if she was able to catch just a glimpse of him, it would last her a lifetime.

He was fully aware of how she faltered, though he didn't acknowledged it. Hurting her feelings was the last thing on his mind. But still… seeing her crestfallen expression struck a slight chord within him.

"_Sorry_," she repeated, "I wasn't trying to wake you. I was just growing restless, so I needed to move my legs."

A blatant lie. How did she expect him to believe that? Sakura never was a good liar. Maybe it was because it just didn't suit her, and she actually cared about people's feelings.

"_And_," she suddenly added, her face creasing into a scowl. She continued, "I was _not _fawning over you. You're not worth my attention."

"Hn." He honestly didn't want to get into _that_ conversation again.

"Will you stop trying to win the argument?! You could at least let me win, at _least_, what with all you put me through! Stop with the arrogan—" Her rant was halted when Sasuke abruptly placed a hand over her mouth. The male teenager spared the team leader a glance, and was relieved when the male continued his loud snoring. His onyx eyes shot back to Sakura when he felt her face heat up.

Sakura frowned at his action, even _though _(she hated to admit it) his touch was enjoyable. A warm calloused hand over her face, (especially _his_ hand) she couldn't suppress a blush. He smirked, and she was sure it was because he knew she was blushing.

"That's childish, Sakura," he said shortly after, rubbing the palm of his hand against his sleeping bag.

__

Yeah, I damn right licked your hand! And there's more tongue where that came from!

"If that's all, then go back to sleep."

"Wait!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke frowned at her loudness. "Oh, sorry, but I had to talk to you. About…"

"About?" he stressed sternly.

She blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Stars…" she trailed off, absentmindedly looking upward.

"_Stars_?" his voice was disbelieving.

It was about to happen again: she would talk to him about stars, explaining how they were just like her, and how they were an important part of philosophy. She had done clouds, flowers, water, starfish, grass and wind already, so stars was a given.

"Yeah…" She said breathlessly, watching the twinkling above in the dark violet. Stars were visible in the city as well, but seeing the in the wild was a completely different experience. "…stars are always just there…" Sasuke inaudibly sighed. "They're so beautiful sometimes, that we think we're able to stare at them forever… but the truth is, they'll only disappear in the morning. They won't be available forever…"

After a moments pause, she hastily glanced down at Sasuke.

"Stop reading so far into stars, Sakura," he spat suddenly, tearing his gaze away from her blushing face. The fact that she had said that to _him _angered him to a degree. "Stars are

gaseous masses in space. They don't disappear in the morning: when the sun comes up they are unable to be seen because of it's brightness. Eventually, they collapse within themselves and explode into nothingness, and are afterwards quickly forgotten. It's that simple, Sakura. They hold no further meaning."

The man lay back down, once again facing away from her. That should shut her up for one night… at least.

"You're right…" Sakura mutter softly. "Sorry again for bothering you." She began to crawl back to her sleeping area.

"Stars are annoying."

The rest went unsaid, but she heard what he had to say.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress' Note: I wrote this a while ago, and I'm not sure I like it. Whiny Sukura is dislikable, and smartass blunt Sasuke is rather dislikable also. Yeah, well.


	12. Cat

Authoress' Note: Invalid Search

This error can happen when your keywords are too generic: the, we, are, you, us, etc. Search also ignore keywords shorter than 3 letters. Please use more specific keywords or use alternate wording.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 012: Cat

"WHAT THE— SAKURA… _SAKURA_! WHERE THE FUCK IS MY KATANA?!"

"Stop it, Sasuke-kun! You're not gonna kill her!"

"THAT'S THE OBJECTIVE! I HATE— SAKURA, TELL ME NOW: WHERE'S MY BLOODY KATANA?!"

"Calm _down_, Sasuke-kun! I know she didn't mean to scratch up your precious tomatoes. Besides, it's your fault. I told you to put the groceries up!"

"THIS IS NOT MY FAULT! TELL ME WHERE MY KATANA—!"

"Oh, Fluffy, is the mean man scaring you? It's okay, just ignore him." Glare. "Sasuke-kun, stop it! You're scaring Fluffy."

"—IS! ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING?! WHERE'S MY— I'LL GET IT MY SELF! NO, IN FACT, I'LL BUTCHER THE LITTLE SHIT WITH A BUTTER KNIFE!"

"Ah, Fluffy. Would you like some tuna? You do look a bit hungry…"

"SAKURA, _SAKURA_! STOP IGNORING ME! DON'T FEED IT OR IT'LL LIVE LONGER! THE GOAL IS DEATH! SAKURA—! STOP IT OR I'LL KILL YOU BOTH— WHERE'S MY GODDAMN KATANA?!"

"Just quit it already, Sasuke! Your yelling is driving me insane—"

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S INSANE?! THAT BLOODY CAT OF YOURS, AND THE FACT THAT I CAN'T FIND MY FUCKING KATANA!"

"—and they were just stupid tomatoes."

"STUPID TOMA— WHERE IS IT?!"

Giggle. "Look, Sasuke-kun. Fluffy is getting friendly with your leg."

"DAMN IT ALL! GET AWAY!" Kick. Large, angry meow. Search. Find. "AHA! I FOUND MY KATANA! I'M TAKING AWAY ALL OF HER NINE LIVES!"

"Let it go. And hey, bastard, don't ever kick her like that again!" Sigh. Eyeroll. "We can just go buy more tomatoes. That way we'll still have some more for dinner."

"NO. THOSE TOMATOES HAVE LOST THEIR LIVES. THEY MUST BE AVENGED! SAKURA, YOU WANT DINNER? TONIGHT WE'RE HAVING CAT!"

"Sasuke, _no_!"

Me-_ow_.

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress' Note: Pure crack. :D Hope you enjoyed.

ஐ  
◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦  
ം०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०◦∙ × ∙◦०ഠം౦०҆'˚'҅०ം  
×◦Ayaka◦×  
०౦ംഠ०҆'˚'҅०ം◦∙ × ∙◦ം०҆'˚'҅०౦ംഠ०  
◦˚∙ღ∙˚◦  
ஐ


	13. Eyes, Silence

Authoress' Note: I scrapped the whole requests chapter. I won't do it because I simply don't have the willpower. And I'm sorry for the long wait…I'm a freshy in high school, and I just got done with Midterms.

W00T! =]

And um, in this chapter, I decided to use two prompts instead of one…I guess that's cool with you, right? :D

Disclaimer: I don't own.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 013: Eyes/Silence

"…Sasuke-kun?"

She was met with no reply.

"_Sasuke_-_kun_…" she whined, only this time a little louder.

When he disregarded her again, she kicked him in the shin. "_Sasuke_-_kun_!"

Caught off-guard by the sudden abuse, Sasuke's leg twitched violently, and his knee hit the bottom of the table. The boy looked up from what he was doing and regarded Sakura agitatedly, "What is it, _Sakura_?"

She made an odd face and replied, "I hate my glasses, Sasuke-kun."

The boy deadpanned and simply returned to his work uncaringly, "…Oh."

"_Oh_? That's it? It's boring in here and I'm trying to create conversation."

He answered her without looking up, "It's a library, Sakura. Do your homework. It'll keep you busy."

For the next minute or so, the silence was occasionally broken with Sakura's heavy sighs. Sasuke paid her no mind, for he had grown accustom to his girlfriend's habitual pleas for attention.

"…Do you think they make me look pretty?" she suddenly piped again.

"What?"

"My glasses; do you think they make me look pretty? Sometimes, when I'm in the light, all you can see is a bright reflection…I hate that. It blocks out my eyes. I've actually been considering contacts for a while now, but my eyes are just so _green_," she smiled, paused, and then continued. "Maybe I should just go with clear, ne?"

The first thing that came to mind was also the first thing he said, "I think your beautiful either way," he said it plainly, and he was hoping that it would shut her up for an hour or so.

It didn't.

The roseate girl pushed the glasses up her nose. "Oh, Sasuke-kun, you always manage to say the _sweetest_ things! I wish everyone could see this side of you, then they wouldn't think you were should an asshole…"

Frustrated, Sasuke slammed his pen on the table, and his eyes shot up to Sakura.

She watched him curiously, awaiting movement.

Sakura sucked in a sharp gasp when he leaned across the table and placed a long, warm kiss on her lips. She was stunned, and blissfully delighted all at the same time.

Sasuke pulled away slightly, but only enough so that his balmy breath fanned her lips. "Sakura…" he said it in a husky whisper, one that made her stomach do flips.

Keeping her eyes shut tightly, the roseate girl moaned lightly, "Hm?"

He smirked contently against her lips, and tugged at her hair softly, "Please… shut up."

She nodded.

Sasuke decided that he would have to keep this in mind for any future instances…

* * *

_**Owari**_

* * *

Authoress Note: I'm back…?  
And plz forgive me if Sasuke is OOC. =]


	14. Rainbow

Authoress Note: It's been almost a year, I think. I don't quite know. I've forgotten.

And I'm really sorry. And a warning: some homosexual stuff lies below. LOL SRSLY.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 014: Rainbow

"You really think this'll work?"

"Yeah! Of course… Guys love this junk… all sleazy and stuff. I mean, if we fail, then we'll at least definitely know his orientation, right?"

Sakura certainly prayed she was right.

Despite the conviction in Ino's tone, Sakura couldn't help her apprehension. Regularly, Sakura wouldn't have any part in Ino's ridiculous charades and shenanigans. Now, however, she was terribly desperate and didn't believe that she had any other choice at this point.

Still though… this was ridiculous. She was wearing _nothing_. Or, at least, very close to it. She currently donned a dark purple bikini, one that was a size too small, but Ino had had insisted that it 'emphasized the effect.' She protested then, complaining that her chest couldn't breathe, but Ino wouldn't hear a word of it.

This bikini, hideously paired with a pair of red heels and a short jean skirt, put exotic dancers to shame. She and Ino, standing side by side and being dressed the way they were, they looked like a pair of _prostitutes_. Whores. Slu—

But Ino was already fervently rapping on the front door of the house. Mouth agape, she briefly considered fleeing. It was a shame, though, for the door had already come to a startling open.

Sakura was dumbstruck, so Ino had been the first to speak. "Hey Sasuke!" she began, smiling much too brightly, much to Sakura's astonishment. "Sakura and I, we need ice. So we were wondering if you had any."

He blinked, and then monotonously repeated "Ice," as if he had not heard correctly.

The blonde-haired woman nodded for emphasis, and pushed a mortified Sakura before Sasuke's unrelenting scrutiny. He scanned her, eyes falling on her bursting chest; she, in turn, wanted to crawl up and die.

She slowly blinked. "We were… A picnic, I think, S-Sasuke-kun… Champagne… we need ice… Can you…help us…? Please?"

He assumed it a rhetorical question, because he never got the chance to answer. Before he could, Ino had—very _surprisingly_—pulled Sakura into a tremendously provocative lip lock.

He narrowed his eyes at the peculiarity of the situation—_and_ the girl on girl kiss—not actually knowing what to do with himself.

When Ino pulled away from her, Sakura was just as shocked as Sasuke.

"Never mind!" Ino smiled. "I'm sure that we'd just melt the ice anyhow." She then winked at Sakura, before slyly scurrying away the best she could in high-heels.

Sakura stood there for a while, absolutely petrified, before Sasuke took the liberty of speaking first.

Eyes glued on her chest, he furrowed his eyebrows. "So you're gay now? …Shame, really."

And then he slammed the door in her face.

Operation Make Sasuke Drool With Hot Girl-On-Girl Action: FAIL.

* * *

Authoress' Note: Crack FTW.


	15. Mother Nature

Authoress' Note: Crackish. Ehh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 015: Mother Nature

"You should be wearing less, Sakura."

That was when, huddled on the couch in a ball of unforgiving pain, she blinked out of her idle state. Her interest had been undeniably peaked by the man's sudden—and rather suggestive—words.

"What?"

"You should be wearing less," he repeated adamantly, "You have on sweats, Sakura. _Sweats_." He had said it as though he had been disgusted, as though she had said tomatoes had gone extinct. "I don't even wear sweats, Sakura. And frankly, it's unattractive."

Best she could, she sat up and glared at the man, nearly irate. What type of _insulting_—"I need to be comfortable, Sasuke-kun. For the next two days, depending on the peak of _it_, I need to be very, _very_ comfortable."

"Can't you be 'comfortable' in something less repulsive?"

At this, she frowned an ugly, sour frown, trying her best not to seethe. "I don't actually have much of a choice. I can't ruin any of my good clothes, unless you're willing to invest in a heavy-duty washing machine."

It was his turn to glare. "I'd like to believe that you aren't that filthy, Sakura. Now go change."

"_No_! Why does it even matter what I wear? You're being ridiculous! You know what? Screw you! This is _not_ my fault!"

"Then whose is it?"

"Mother Nature's!"

Sakura then stormed off, and Sasuke only stood there, seemingly oblivious to the clear-cut signs of PMS.

* * *

Authoress' Note: More crack.


	16. Blood — 1 of 2

Authoress' Note: Three chapters in less than an hour, I think. I'm making good time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 016: Blood

It is the middle of the night when he appears at her front door, and she is too delirious from sleep deprivation to instantly recognize him. It is after a few moments of exchanged gazes between bright green and dull black that she realizes it is _him_.

It is much too dark to clearly make out his face, but she knows that it is _he_; she can still distinguish the disturbing aura flawlessly, even after all these years. And the realization of it, the fact that he is currently standing before her, takes Sakura by complete surprise. It's _him_.

_Sasuke-kun… Oh my God, it's Sasuke-kun… And he's alive…? He's alive…_

She is silently elated then, for he has finally returned home; and alive, no less. She will never tell him about her fears, her doubts. She will never tell him about the qualms she has had—of him dying at his brother's hand, in the midst of seeking revenge. Not because she is afraid, but rather because she'll never get the chance.

She stares at him, dully noting the ireful downturn of his lips.

He is seething.

"He's dead, Sakura," he finally says mechanically, and it is unnerving to her. "He's dead and I didn't kill him."

Mouth agape, she does not understand him. What did he mean? What did his words signify? Suddenly, she is too stricken with fear to inquire as to his revelation. She never will.

Sakura is already wet. She knows this, having have gotten out of the shower only moments before. But when he falls on her—and she falls backwards, unable to support bother their weights—it is a different type of wetness.

Thicker.

Frantically, she reaches around for a long while, terrified. She brings her soaked hand up to her face, so close that she can make out the color red amidst the darkness.

No, this isn't water.

It's blood.

_Sasuke-kun's blood…?_

She feels him again, and that is when she come to the horrifying realization that the cold, unmoving man lying atop her has no pulse.

_Sasuke-kun… Oh my God, Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun is dead…_

At this, she releases a **blood**curdling scream that hacks through the quiet stillness of the night.

* * *

Authoress Note: _Raw_. Dark and disturbing distorted reality. I love it.


	17. Insanity — 2 of 2

Authoress' Note: Companion piece to** Chapter 016: Blood**. Except in Sasuke's POV. It contains rather twisted and insane rationalization, hence why I chose the theme insanity. May be confusing to some, but ehh…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 017: Insanity

He does not instantly know why he goes to see her first;_ and_ last. Perhaps, it is because in the deepest part of his being, he believes that he owes her something. He is guilty of feigned ignorance of her affection, and she, _at least_, deserves this satisfaction.

She is standing in her doorway, wide-eyed, most likely because of disappointment.

And she has reason to be. Years ago, when he left her desolate and alone, she cried. But now, it is different. He has been gone for years and she must have grown to resent him; to hate him. She must want nothing more than to see him dead.

_Sasuke-kun… Oh my God, it's Sasuke-kun… And he's alive…? He's alive…_

He can unconsciously hear her very thought, and he almost wants to apologize. To plead for her forgiveness, for she was the only one who attempted to understand. Yet, he has failed in every way possible. So he dejectedly tells her:

"He's dead, Sakura. He's dead and I didn't kill him."

How _pathetic_ he must seem! He left her cold and alone on a bench to seek vengeance, and now _this_? For years he sought out his brother, his soul-purpose in life to end the man's life. Now, he returns to her, empty-handed, the entire thing having been a waste of precious time.

A waste of her tears.

All of it for nothing.

He had not killed his brother; no, he hadn't. He is so useless that his brother had taken his own life.

He had been _mocking_ him, all this time!

He told him to hate him, to continue living only with the desire to kill his last living sibling, and then the man offs _himself_! How derisive! Itachi had planned this whole thing out, hadn't he? He only wanted to drive him _mad_!

This fact, and this fact alone, is probably why she laughs in his face. Doesn't she? No, she doesn't, it is only in his head. However, he believes that she _does_. He deserves this humiliation, for he _is_ a laughable excuse for an avenger.

She probably wants to see him die, now that he has no further purpose for living his life. He can, he supposes, give her that much; give her the opportunity to witness his last breath. Because his existence is now hopeless and worthless and he could not even accomplish his life's devotion.

So what has he left?

Nothing.

He falls forward then, on top of her.

She is probably elated now. Now that his heartbeat has stopped and he is no longer breathing. She probably loves him now more than ever, now that he has finally gotten rid of this worthless being.

On the other side, Sasuke hearkens a mellifluously jubilant wail tear though the night's tranquility. Oh, how _happy_ he has made her! She must be exhilarated with delight!

Yes.

Uchiha Sasuke is dead.

It's a nice night and Sasuke is dead.

* * *

Authoress Note: Very dark. I actually enjoyed writing it this the most. This is just my take on how I see it happening if Sasuke discovered that his brother had killed himself. I just imagine him going… morbidly insane.

If you don't understand, then read the chapter before this. This chapter is just the way Sasuke—in his delirious state—perceives things.

Lol; review.


	18. Foreign

Authoress' Note: Certainly not my best, but it'll do. It's yet another introspective. Probably my last introspective in this story for a while. But who knows?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 018: Foreign

The concept of love—the entire idea—all of it is alien to him.

He has not known love since his father taught him the art of playing with fire; since his mother beckoned him to come inside, greeting him with his favorite dish steaming on the countertop; since his brother carried him on his back after an extensive day of training.

That was before his parents lay at his feet, dead, in a pool of their own blood—before he gazed into the unsympathetic eyes of his patricidal, matricidal older sibling.

But when Sakura tells him that glaring at any and every living (and nonliving) thing is _not_ socially accepted; when she surprises him with a quaint straw basket filled to the brim with brilliant red, ripe tomatoes; when she grabs his hand and he actually allows her to pull him forward…

…he supposes that he is willing to learn again.

Maybe, it will not be impossible to once again ascertain the feeling.

One day soon—perhaps sooner than even he expects—love will not be as foreign to him.

* * *

Authoress Note: =/ I don't even know…


	19. Night

Authoress' Note: I've been gone for a while, and I got no new reviews. :P Go figure. But I still wanna finish this, though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 019: Night

Without haste, Uchiha Sasuke pushes open the rickety, old door leading out to his patio. He steps out into the brisk, dark night, eyes scanning his tranquil surroundings. Predictably, he finds her there, sitting silently and immersed in her thoughts.

Having heard the door open, soft green eyes watch him as he exits the decrepit house and moves to sit beside her. As he so solemnly does, the swinging chair sways in the slightest.

He, on the other hand, does not look at her. He only takes in the pleasing aroma of crisp, damp earth, coming from his mother's garden. In front of him, only a little ways away, there is an intermittent and luminescent yellow flickering that he almost immediately recognizes as fireflies.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a while, merely taking in the abundance of nature, before Sakura grows impatient with it.

Her head tilts backward, gazing at dull stars overhead. "Do you think I'll ever be able to touch the stars?" she mutters it softly, almost as though she does not wish to be heard.

At her question, he allows himself to settle into a comfortable slouch. "You say too many cryptic things."

He had not intended in on being a statement. Rather, more of a gentle chide. He does not know why Sakura has the tendency to overanalyze simple things, and then come to _him_ for answers. He is not a philosopher, he inwardly mulls, so he cannot quite understand her thinking.

She purses pink lips indignant, and her face twisted into a soft scowl. Her flip-flop loosely dangling on the edge of her toes, she shifts, just slightly. "I'm being _serious_, Sasuke-kun. I always seem to want what I can't have. It's frustrating, and…"

Her voice dies with the breeze immediately after, but Sasuke instinctively knows that her tone insinuate at so much more than what they are currently discussing.

He is inspired by something then. It is probably the earnest emotion smoldering beneath glassy eyes, or the way she indecisively chews at her lip. Or, perhaps, her effortless mansuetude. He does not know which, and he doesn't actually care—he does not require a reason. It is because in that moment, he decides that she's beautiful.

And then he leans over, even before he can fully understand his own actions, and presses his lips again the corner of her mouth. When her eyes widen, in something he assumes to be shock, he suppresses the urge to smirk against her skin in satisfaction. She turns her head, and he takes this opportunity to take her entire mouth with his.

Her hands hang to her sides, limp with disbelief. She doesn't close her eyes, she doesn't _move_ after that; she doesn't know what to do with herself.

Thoroughly contented by her reaction, he leans in a bit more, just to see how far he can push her. His fingers are at her nape, gingerly caressing warm skin. When she shivers against his touch, he stops. It is enough for him—and _her_—for now.

He pulls away, intently gazing into wide eyes. Then, whispering, "Everything you want, Sakura—you have."

And she finally understands.

* * *

Authoress Note: Fluff & RAVU RAVU. OOC-ish Sasuke. A little. But gosh darn it he's so sweet in this that I _don't_ even care!

And I guess this theme fits because it _was_ nighttime…

8D


	20. Questioning

Authoress' Note: I'm still at it. 1/5 of the way through. Haha, YAY.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 020: Questioning

Now, Team Seven had never been a normal team; it went without saying. What with a hyperactive ramen obsessed hothead, oddly infatuated with neon orange; an ever-fawning girl with peculiar pink tresses; and a brooding teen, forever enamored with morbid—and rather disturbing—musings.

But now _this_…

This was just extraordinary.

On any other day, Naruto would have been fervently enjoying the large, steaming bowl of miso ramen. But today, he _couldn't_, mostly because of two very large and unavoidable distractions who just so happened to be situated on either side of him.

To his right sat a rather peeved looking Uchiha Sasuke. Whilst he wasn't the most sociable, he didn't normally emit such a disconcertingly dismal aura. Well, he _did,_ in a way, but more so today that usual. Back rigid, the man pretentiously chomped on his meal with his eyes closed, leaving Naruto to wonder how it was even possible. He seemed to want to block the world out entirely.

Then, he spared a circumspect glance at an apparently anxious Haruno Sakura. It was necessary, he guessed, because he didn't want to risk getting his eyes gouged out by way of the woman's chopsticks. She just seemed _that_ on edge. Every now and again, while slowly devouring her noodles, she would discreetly peek past Naruto and at Sasuke, who remained oblivious to her gazes.

Naruto frowned; just _what_ the hell was with them…?

Fed up, he slammed his chopsticks down beside his untouched bowl of ramen. This sudden action successfully gained the attention of both Sakura and Sasuke.

Scowling bitterly, he asked, "What is _wrong_ with you guys? This isn't unusual for the _bastard_—" He glared "—but you too, Sakura-chan? The silence is killing me!"

Giggling nervously, Sakura gently placed her chopsticks down, finally allowing herself to unabashedly watch Sasuke. "Nothing really, Naruto… It's just… Sasuke-kun, why don't you tell Naruto what's the matter?"

His eyebrow twitched, and then he sent the girl a glare. "Nothing's the matter."

Just as he prepared to retort about how bullshit of an answer that was, he noticed a dark red bruise the dark-haired man's neck. He blinked. "What's _that_ weird looking thing?" He unabashedly pointed.

At this, his glare intensified. "Ask Sakura. She's the one that struck me with a 26-pound _cinderblock_."

This was when the growing tension overflowed. As green eyes widened, a rosy blush spread across her cheeks. Mortified, she vehemently hissed, "_I did not do it on purpose_!"

Suddenly annoyed, he slammed his chopsticks down as well. "Where the hell did you even _get_ a cinder block, Sakura?"

Now, Naruto was thoroughly bewildered.

Indignant, Sakura shoved a hand to her slim hip. "It doesn't even matter! I was shocked, Sasuke-kun, _shocked_! You show up at my house, and then you _kiss_ me! Not only that, you _branded_ me! With your mouth! I mean, how barbaric…?"

"What type of reasoning is that?" he bitterly spat, and then repeated, just for added emphasis, "You _struck_ me with a _cinder block_. In the neck, Sakura. I could've _died_."

Her eyes narrowed. "How melodramatic of you, you _priss_."

Quietly, Naruto gently lifted his bowl of now soggy noodles and left the small shop. Surely, he would be charged for leaving with the bowl, but he didn't actually mind. The only thing he wished to do was get _far, _far away from his hickey-giving, cinderblock-toting teammates.

* * *

Authoress Note: Lol; weird I know. I just love Uzumaki Naruto, though. Quite the adorable one.


	21. Illusion

Authoress' Note: I won't quit. I told myself I wouldn't, and I _won't_.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 021: Illusion

It doesn't seem that he hates her yet, so she hesitates.

Behind her, her village is quickly becoming ash, vaporizing into thin air. Everything she has known, everything she has come to love and cherish; all of it is now but a bittersweet waft. Bittersweet indeed, because she it not yet one with the atmosphere—she is still alive.

She is very much alive. She can stand before him, looking into deep red mingling with black, consoled only with the fact that he has left her breathing.

(She knows, and yet she _doesn't_ know, that her perception is only an illusion.)

So when he—this _murderer_! A cold blooded murderer, that's _all_ he is—swiftly leaps forward in her direction, he can't possibly have the intent to kill her. Why would he leave her, only to slay her in the very end?

"I wanted to see you suffer," he answers her question, but she doesn't believe him. He's _lying_, he says it because he only wants to see her suffer further–

_No_! It doesn't even make sense! He left her alive for a _reason_, because he doesn't hate her. He doesn't hate her _yet_.

But by the look in his eyes, by the hunger for blood in his expression, the sane part of Sakura's being—the part that is no longer making excuses for one homicidal Uchiha Sasuke—tells her that he _will_ kill her if she chooses not to defend herself.

Her other part—the part of her being that knows Sasuke is a tortured soul, seeking nothing but solace—tells her to give him a chance, that no harm will come of her if she does.

She listens.

(But he's _always_ hated you! You _know _he has!)

So by the time he is within striking distance, Katana in hand…

…she hesitates, and he kills her.

* * *

Authoress Note: This one… It was inspired by one of **Wicked Enough**'s stories in _Wicked Little Pieces_. As you can see, it has strong influences.

And hopefully the illusion isn't as vague as I think it is…? :D


	22. Do Not Disturb

Authoress' Note: I am cool kid. :D

Anywho, this "moment" features Cliché-lyDrunk!Sakura and Seduced!Sasuke. Yeah, enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 022: Do Not Disturb

Sakura was horribly, undeniably intoxicated.

Even knowing this, he couldn't force himself to push her away. It certainly would've been the most chivalrous of things to do at this point, but he just _couldn't_. Although Sakura _was_ an inebriated heap slumped against his shoulder, he couldn't deny that her chest felt quite _delightful_ pressed against him the way they were.

(No. It wasn't a time for such thoughts. Even _considering_… it was just wrong.)

As Sasuke supported the uncoordinated down the hallway of the hotel, he only half-listened as she muttered some nonsense about 'three delectable Sex on the Beaches on the rocks' and 'five rather enticing Orgasms.' Sasuke grunted; mostly because of her asinine behavior rather than because of the odd stench of artificial fruit and pungent alcohol.

Having reached his room, he roughly shoved the discombobulated woman against a nearby wall. He disgruntledly ordered, "Stay," as if she could take commands in her current state.

Swaying unsteadily, the disoriented woman watched him under half-lidded eyes. Now, the tiniest things he did—swiping the hotel key card, roughly shoving the door open—seemed all the more alluring to her. So when he impatiently gestured for her to enter, she did.

She wobbled into the shady hotel room and over to the bed, where she finally allowed herself to collapse. She bounced a few times, before she settled into a mindless gargle.

Sighing, Sasuke entered the room as well, irritated by her presence. What type of woman _was_ she—getting completely plastered in the middle of the day? And why on earth had he been assigned the cumbersome task to watch after this annoying woman?

"I want you to make _love_ to me, Sasuke-kun," she slurred from the bed. He paused in discarding his shoes to raise a confused eyebrow at the woman.

She then sat up from her sprawled position across the mattress. "It's not… it's not anything… new? …nope!" she laughed manically; Sasuke didn't see the humor. "I mean… I'm vulnerable! If you did _anything_… like, anything! I wouldn't… I wouldn't even remember! I mean, I _wouldn't_!"

He prepared to tell her just how stupid she was, and then walk away and pretend as though Sakura wasn't being a complete imbecile. However, when she began to teasingly peel off her yellow sundress, revealing the pale skin that lied beneath, Sasuke stopped.

And stared.

He couldn't deny it; Sakura was quite appealing in her underwear. But, no, he wouldn't take advantage of her. It simply wasn't worth the trouble.

The woman, now kneeling on the bed, released a tiny sigh. "How about… if _you _remove your shirt," her hand went to her bare shoulder, "then _I'll_ remove this strap… deal?" And then she tempted him with a tantalizing wiggle of her eyebrows.

Of course he wouldn't agree to that. How _idiotic_—

But she had already removed her brassiere.

Virtue be damned.

* * *

Authoress Note: Falafel. &triteness.

'Sex On The Beach,' and 'Orgasm' are both alcoholic drinks.

8D


	23. Kick in the Head

Authoress' Note: This was supposed to be chapter 24, but I put it as 23 instead. The former 23 had some sexual content, and because I'm a noob, I couldn't write it without being all awkward & shiz. . .

=/

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 023: Kick in the Head

"Girls are better than boys!"

"…yeah, _right_."

"We are!"

"Nope. You guys are crybabies."

Six-year-old Sakura stood in the center of the playground resolutely, glaring miniature daggers at an unwavering, seemingly 'cool' Sasuke. Uncaringly, he sat on the ground, absently scribbling in the dirt with a kunai secretly filched from his sensei.

Needless to say, Sakura did not enjoy being partially ignored. "I'm serious!"

He didn't feel the need to acknowledge her with his full attention. Even at six, Sasuke _still_ had a false sense of superiority. "Me too," he then muttered, still enamored with his doodles.

"We only cry because you guys always do mean things to us, you know!"

He sighed uninterestedly. "We never do anything worth crying over. Just take your cooties and get out of here, _crybaby_," he mocked, contentedly snickering to himself.

"_Oh yeah_?" She wanted to test the theory. With her foot—clad in one particularly dusty, blue sandal—the girl took her tiny foot and forcefully drove it into an unsuspecting Sasuke's temple.

She watched in satisfaction as he doubled over at the unexpected blow. In agony, the small boy clutched at his head, as though it was preparing to implode.

However, the gratification soon wavered into regret when Sakura—who assumed that Sasuke could take a hit, _really_—realized that the boy had begun to wildly cry and wail in pain.

She blinked ruefully, "Uh, Sasuke—"

"I'm telling my mommy!" he screamed, and then proceeded to run like mad toward home.

Hand on her hip, Sakura clicked her tongue. "Boys are such _wimps_…"

* * *

Authoress Note: HA!


	24. Hold My Hand

Authoress' Note: YesYes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 024: Hold My Hand

One boy, teetering on the brink of never-ending loneliness and bottomless despair.

Perhaps he is already there, but she wants to save him from himself.

She sees him daily, without fail, sitting out on the pier; slouched. He is always alone. Alone and quiet; placid. She has never seen his face, but she instinctively knows who he is. He must be _miserable__—_every minute of every day.

She wants to save him.

This is what attracts her one day, when she finds the courage and he is still desolate. She smiles when she's close enough, and her hands are hidden behind her back, demurely.

"My name is Sakura," she offers softly, and it almost goes unheard amidst the light drizzle. One foot digging into the worn wood of the pier, she cocks her head curiously. "What's yours?"

He is still slouched; doesn't even turn her way. "You can't help me," he informs matter-of-factly. "I don't want you to help me."

She doesn't immediately understand, but the boy is in need of rescue, so she stays. "My mommy makes the best snacks… She'd make you some, too. She's really nice like that…"

Stiffly, he turns his neck to examine the persistent girl. Her entire being is peculiar—messy pink hair now damp by the light rain, and a large, red bow tie. But her stance is earnest enough; the epitome of naiveté.

She smiles again, just for him, and extends one tiny, rain soaked hand.

For a long while, he simply stares, not knowing how to proceed. But he hasn't a thing to lose now, so he stops hesitating.

He requires her liberation, so he takes her hand.

"My name…" he begins, as the girls so gently pulls him away from himself. "…is Sasuke."

* * *

Authoress Note: #myheartflutters


	25. Expectations

Authoress' Note: OOC-ish Sasuke. For a reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 025: Expectations

Tonight was special; Sakura could just tell.

Sasuke had lit her special candles, the ones that smelled of sweet vanilla and fresh roses—the ones she had specifically reserved for special occasions. The aroma filled the small apartment as she followed a trail of rose petals.

Although it was so _terribly_ unlike him, Sakura was a sucker for trite romance, so she certainly wouldn't complain. She found him beside the dinner table, which looked quite exquisite with a bottle of her favorite champagne and a supper which appeared as though it had been arrange by him.

Awkwardly—_stiffly_, almost—he pressed a light kiss against her cheek and pulled her chair out, to which she to gratefully sat. Needless to say, Sakura was thoroughly impressed by his uncharacteristic display of chivalry.

He then proceeded to sit on the other side of the table, rigidly. It was a good sign to Sakura. All of this could only mean on thing; proposal.

They had been through quite a lot—more so Sasuke, what with his rather indiscriminate dalliances—but now, it was all behind them. All Sakura had was Sasuke; and all Sasuke has was Sakura. Marriage was inevitable, she supposed.

The girls repressed her giddiness as she examined her surroundings. "I'm really flattered by all this, Sasuke," she earnestly informed, "I mean, it's so unlike you… the quixotic ambiance is almost overwhelming…"

"I've already set a date," he blurted, as if oblivious to Sakura's words. "But I'll still go with you."

Of course they would go together! That, she thought, was a good sign. He was already setting appointments!

And just as she was about to explode with joy of what she assumed was an inevitable marriage, Sasuke cleared his throat awkwardly, and muttered:

"Sakura, you probably have syphilis."

* * *

Authoress Note: What better way to be informed that your would-be fiancé probably gave you an STD than over a candlelit dinner? Lol.

#failsauce


	26. Keeping a Secret

Authoress' Note: I just have a lot of time on my hands, which accounts for the multitude of updates in the span of only four days.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**One Hundred Moments**

Chapter 026: Keeping a Secret

Sakura desired nothing more than to be left alone. Because Sasuke was insufferable when resolute, and she was buried in a pile of papers and cases that he would not allow her to address with undivided attention. She had no time for his nonsense; for dealing with his insatiable need for attention.

"Why are you marrying him?"

"Because I love him, Sasuke."

"You always seem to forget that when you're with me."

Why? She often wondered, Why did he insist on torturing her in every mental and physical way imaginable? Moments ago, he had sauntered into her office arrogantly as though he had been invited, scaring her half to death. And now, he was interrogating her, as if she were a common criminal. He was forcing her to face a reality in which she already realized was inescapable.

Sasuke watched her hesitate, took satisfaction in the way his words had stopped her. In spite of this, his lips were down turned into a slight frown, and he factually stated, "You love me."

It was said in a somewhat petty manner; as if he were reminding her of something in which she may have forgotten.

Now, she was gripping her pen so tightly that she would certain it would snap in two. She quietly set the pen down, softly chewing on her lips apprehensively; a gesture of silent confirmation.

She demurely vocalized, "I do," but she didn't want it to be true.

Disdainful at her blatantly contradicting herself, he dryly stated, "And yet you're marrying him."

Her anger thoroughly roused, fiery green eyes met the gaze of onyx. "_You can't do that, Sasuke_!" she indignantly hissed, "You can't reprimand me for wanting something that you won't give me!"

He stepped forward, unaffected by her passionate retort. It seemed that he had upset her yet again, made her insecure for finally pursuing her desires. He didn't know what exactly drove him to do it, but he would certainly admit that Sakura was best when riled.

Sasuke stopped just at the beginning of her desk, gratified at her wary anxiety. Boldly, he leaned forward over her desk and reached out toward her jaw. When he did, he turned her head just slightly, carefully taking in the reddish bruises on her neck.

"He doesn't ask you about these?" he inquired, brazen.

The girl shyly averted her eyes from him, though did not move away from his scalding touch—she secretly yearned for it. Quietly, as her voice was suddenly hoarse from fatigue, she contritely admitted, "I cover them up… He hasn't seen them."

"Ah…" he muttered absently, allowing his finger to fall lower, leaving a tickling trail in its wake. He stopped himself then, just as calloused fingers reached her clavicle. "When will you tell him?"

Fearlessly, she stood to meagerly match his height. "I don't plan to."

That was when he seized her arm and yanked her forward, engaging her in a shamelessly clandestine kiss.

And even though she had a fiancé at home waiting for her, she would once again leave with Sasuke.

* * *

Authoress Note: I love the affairs in which Sasuke is the other man. It's just so… _naughty_. :D


End file.
